Harry Potter and the Black Flamed Toroth
by Harry-Potter-Girl3
Summary: What will happen when Harry finds out that Sirius isn't dead. In fact, he has a daughter. Everything is the way Harry hopes it would be except one thing... he may be falling in love.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Bringing Hell I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.  
  
Harry Potter's emerald green eyes flew open as he slowly took notice that he was back at Number Four Privet Drive once again. He blinked as his left hand went searching for his glasses. Slowly he put them on the tears in his eyes made it blurry for him to see.  
  
Sighing he wiped his steaming eyes. That night he had another dream about Sirius. Harry sniffed loudly, he missed Sirius so much. 'Why did he have to leave me?' That thought ran in his head twenty-four seven. 'It's my entire fault, the mirror I should've opened the mirror.'  
  
He thought while he stood up, Hedwig fast asleep in her cage. Harry smiled, but it wasn't a true smile. It pained him to smile. How could he smile when there was this hole in his heart that could never be filled. His eyes watered as dark tears steamed down his face and landed on the floor with a faint 'plop' sound. His left hand reached out to the vast emptiness of his room as he spoke  
  
"Sirius---I can feel you---Sirius I can hear you-but I can't see you." He said out loud to the vast emptiness of his room.  
  
"I'm going mad; I'm lost without you, why did you have to leave me?" He slowly sat back down on his bed his hands went to his face lifting his glasses slightly; while laying back down; crying himself to sleep.  
  
"Get down here boy NOW!" Came Aunt Petunia's shrill voice.  
  
"I'm coming!" He mumbled not wanting to get up. He grabbed his glasses and some clothes, slowly getting dressed and took his sweet-ass time down the stairs until he went into the kitchen where everyone was sending daggers at him.  
  
"What took you so long, boy?!" Harry only shrugged, and sat down.  
  
"Answer me boy!"  
  
"Oh will you shut up for once?!" Snapped Harry to his uncle, he wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
"Just shut up and leave me alone! NOW!"  
  
Harry shot up causing the table to move, he ripped around, out the kitchen; thrusting the front door open making sure he had his wand, and ran out. He ran faster then he had ever run before.  
  
'I'm in big trouble.' He thought. 'No, you don't care! You wanted out of that hell hole ever since you were a baby!' He said shaking his head in disgust. He finally stopped running. And took a deep breathe.  
  
"I'm gunna haveta go back soon" He muttered bending down his hands on his knees breathing in good oxygen. Straitening up he looked around making sure no one was following him.  
  
'Mundungus better not be following me again!' He pestered. As he continued to walk he noticed it seemed to get colder. 'No; Not again!' Harry wiped out his wand and quickened his pace.  
  
Now; he began running! Running faster and faster! 'I'm not going to relive last year all over again' stuffing his wand back in his pocket he kept running. 'Come on legs move faster!'  
  
'I said FASTER!' Then it hit him; he wasn't cold; yet he wasn't soaked in sweat. He seemed to just float as he ran; like a black hole was sucking him up. He suddenly stopped running; he was as still as stone.  
  
The hair on the back of his neck was standing on ends; he couldn't move. Slowly a dark figure came into play. Harry didn't know what it was or even if it was human. He yanked out his wand not knowing what to do.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?!" He bellowed; but the figure did not reply. He blinked  
  
"Sirius? Sirius is that you?" said Harry narrowing his eyes, he didn't know why he asked that but the figure seemed to stop when he said 'Sirius'.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I'm not Sirius Black. I'm Sarista Black." He blinked.  
  
"W-What?!" She narrowed her mid-night blue eyes her shoulder length black hair falling into her face cascading her milky white skin  
  
"I said 'Oh, Harry! I'm not Sirius Black.I'm Sarista Black" Harry noticed that she had a think Latin accent. He titled his head, a little still blinking. "B-Black?! As in Sirius Black's daughter?! Or are you his niece? OR are you- --  
  
"I'm his daughter! Thank you very much!"  
  
Sarista stepped closer to Harry; he could make out her outline; it only took her 10 seconds to be 3 feet away from his face; she was grinning showing one sparkling gold tooth, the rest were pure white.  
  
"You look like Sirius" was all Harry could say as he looked deeply onto her mid- night blue eyes; oh so much like Sirius's.  
  
"I know I look like him, I'm not stupid." She said sighing heavily, her hand waving lazily.  
  
"Harry I came as soon as I could-first of all don't cut me off or you wont know what's been happening ever since Sirius died-  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"Lupin told me! And I told you not to interrupt!"  
  
"Sorry." He muttered, looking down at his hands and putting his wand in his right pocket.  
  
She rolled her eyes and continued to wave her right hand lazily. Harry noticed that she did that a lot as she spoke. Something Sirius didn't do. He thought as she spoke:  
  
"Look the reason why you haven't been getting any mail; because Hermione and Ron swore they couldn't tell you anything! They told me everything about last year and The Order and stuff. Nothing's really changed." She sighed, and looked him in the eyes, but she continued to talk: "Now don't get all ticked with me! I'm only here on Dumbledore and Lupin's orders."  
  
Harry wanted to speak; he could feel pain and anger welling up inside of him. 'Ron and Hermione off at the Burrow I bet!' He thought making a face in disgust.  
  
"Uh, Harry; Ron and Hermione aren't at the Burrow. They are at number 12 Grimmauld Place. I thought you got that when I said 'The Order' hint; wouldn't that make you realize that I wasn't talking about The Burrow?" She whispered while crossing her arms.  
  
"You read my mind..." He was utterly shocked.  
  
"Yes Mr. Out Of the Obvious!" Harry smiled as he looked at her; she had a well-curved body; he shook his head 'Don't think that. Sure she's hot but you can't think that. You just can't. She IS your god sister!' Sarista chuckled.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. I am your god sister that I know but please if your gunna say I'm hot could ya wait until I leave?" He sighed deeply and shook his head to a 'yes.'  
  
"Sure whatever you say Sarista!" She only smiled.  
  
"I know already said this but you really look like Sirius, I'm not kidding!" Her smile turned into a devilish grin.  
  
"Harry, you're making me blush!" He grinned. "You're not blushing!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"OK! I'm not, big deal!" He smiled this time it was a true one; not a smile that pained him so.  
  
"Harry, I have one more thing to tell you; You know Sirius?"  
  
"Uh yeah!"  
  
"Well Mr. HP.. *Eminem voice* "guess whose back?! Guess whose back?! Back again?! Sirius is back!! So tell a friend!!" Harry's month opened but no words came out. He blinked then gained his censuses and spoke.  
  
"You're lying! I see it in you're eyes!" Sarista looked hurt "I'm not lying Harry, honest!"  
  
"Sirius Black is back! I'm not kidding! You have to believe me! Infact come with me and you can speak to Sirius yourself!!!" Harry again opened his month; nothing came out; so he tried again but still nothing.  
  
"I-I- but Sarista cut him off  
  
"Harry I know you wanna see Sirius; grab my hand" He did as he was told.  
  
"Hold on tight, Harry whatever you do don't let go." She had a stern look that no one could pull off; only Sirius; and forever Sirius; foremost Sirius Black.  
  
End of Chapter 1!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I enjoyed typing this much. As you can see Sarista is Sirius Black's little girl. Now please REVIEW or feel my wrath of pain!!! LOL just kidding!!! Ohhh please review!! Sarista: "Yes review or you will pay! And I'm Sirius! I mean serious!" Sirius: "Stop making fun of my name!" Sarista: "I'm not daddio!" Sirius: *-_-* 


	2. Chapter Two: Questions Become Answers

Chapter 2: Questions Become Answers I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.  
  
Harry grabbed Sarista's hand nervously not knowing what was going to happen. He slowly but surly gripped tight, holding on with all the strength he could muster. "Uh Sarista where are we- He was cut of by a WHOSH!  
  
As he spun faster and faster and faster and faster. Harry felt like he was going to vomit but he held it in. Gulping, he looked over to where Sarista was. But she was gone; gone with the wind. He blinked completely shocked. Cold sweat running down his face; scorching himself with the stickiness. He rubbed his eyes; lifting his glasses a tiny bit.  
  
"S-Sarista?!" Just then Harry heard footsteps and once again whipped out his wand pointing it to the vast emptiness of the dark room.  
  
"W-whose there?!" No one answered  
  
"I said 'WHOSE THERE?!'" He took in a deep breathe; ready to kill anyone that stepped in his path. The dark figure only shook its head and said in a deep hoarse voice  
  
"Harry I thought by now you would know your own godfather" Sirius's figure emerged from the darkness. Harry utterly shocked; dropped his wand his eyes stinging.  
  
"Sirius is that you?" He said narrowing his eyes to see in the darkness. "No it's Daniel Radcliffe!" came Sirius's drawl.  
  
"Who's Daniel Radcliffe?"  
  
"Oh never mind, famous person; nothing important"  
  
"Oh-so-yeah- was all Harry could say. Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No-it's just weird seeing you-I mean I did see you die-and now your back..."  
  
"I told ya so!" came Sarista's voice obviously muffled somewhere her voice wasn't loud; but soft like angels wings; soaring high in the sky-without a care in the world.  
  
"Er...Harry are you alright?" Sirius brushed his dark hair out of his face.  
  
"You've got a dreamy look in your eye" He said grinning devilishly.  
  
"Huh?!" Harry snapped back to the real world. Sirius sighed running his fingers through his black hair which was a lot shorter than last year.  
  
"Nothing, Harry. Never you mind" Harry sighed while nodding his head; pulling off his glasses and cleaning them with the hem of his shirt, looking at the ground.  
  
"I know you hate hearing this over and over but you really look like your father." Harry looked up putting his glasses on.  
  
"I know I look like him." He said grinning.  
  
"'Cept for the eyes" At the moment Sarista appeared her arms crossed over her chest a stern look in her mid-night blue eyes.  
  
"See! Sirius IS back! But did you believe me!? Noooo!" Harry bit his bottom lip glancing at Sirius who only shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I should leave you two lovebirds alone." Sirius said backing away. Sarista softened her eyes.  
  
"No you stay" She said glancing at Harry who was grinning.  
  
"No he can leave if he wishes too."  
  
"But I don't want him to leave" Their augment went on and on and when they finally stopped Sirius was gone.  
  
Sarista un-folded her arms looking deeply into Harry's emerald green eyes. She took a deep breath breaking eye contact. Grabbing Harry's right arm and dragged him into the house,  
  
"Come on I'll tell you all the details. I'm sure you have some questions."  
  
"You don't know me. So you can't say that I'll have questions!" She turned around raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I've heard enough about you to know" She grinned and pulled him in.  
  
"But...Sari!" She glanced sternly at him.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Uh---hehe...nothing!" Sarista rolled her eyes.  
  
"Riiiight you called me 'nothing' like I can believe that!" She continued to pull him inside until they were in the dinning room. Harry looked around.  
  
"It's so dark." He whispered. "I know, I can see to you know, I'm not blind." She said in a stern voice. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I never said-"She cut him off with her hand.  
  
"Shush! They'll hear you!" Harry then kept quiet. Remembering Mrs. Black and her shilling screams.  
  
He shuddered at the thought. She then led him around the table and into the kitchen.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere." She said flatly. "Why must you ask?" He shrugged.  
  
"Just wanted to know." He said grinning.  
  
"Okay, we're finally here." She said taking a seat and leaning backwards. He sat down next to her.  
  
"So this is where my questions will become answers?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Mhm." Sarista said nodding her head. Harry sighed.  
  
"So where is everyone?" she shrugged.  
  
"Dunno." "Oh." He said watching her every move.  
  
"Well why don't you know?" He asked her seriously  
  
"I don't know because if I knew I'd be a freak psychic...And I don't want to be one."  
  
He laughed "Umm and earlier when you were saying what I was thinking, how did you do that?"  
  
She shrugged "When I look at someone for a long time I can read their mind. I did that to myself...I looked in the mirror and said out loud what I was thinking. it was quite weird....."  
  
He laughed 'I don't know why I'm feeling that I like her...she's well...part of my family but I'm having feelings for her...' He thought to himself  
  
Sarista smiled "Now...how should I tell you. Where should I start?...Hmmm...I know! How Sirius came back. I bet you want to know that huh?"  
  
"Yes!" He said excitedly  
  
"Okay..well you see Dumbledore found out that he didn't die because he wasn't hit with the killing curse. He was hit with the stunning one...you know Cruico---Anyways Remus found this black flamed toroth....it's the only way you can get someone back from the death. Since Sirius didn't die it was quite easy getting him back. But Remus still had to drink it. Same for Mad- Eye...it's the type of potion that keeps your life. Without drinking it they'd both be dead..."  
  
"Ohh..." He said sounding like he got it but didn't quite  
  
"Ugh...you don't get it do you? If Remus and Mad-eye didn't drink the potion...they'd both be dead...because they had to go back in time for one thing..and they had to go through the veil....you see saving the dead takes your life...unless you drink the toroth...then you don't die..."  
  
"Ohhh!" He said actually getting it  
  
She shook her head "Slow learner aren't you?"  
  
"Not usually...still a bit nauseous from the ride and...'Cause there's a beautiful girl in front of me..." He said embarrassedly  
  
She looked away from his eyes "So what else do you want to know?" She said changing the subject.  
  
"H-How.." He said thinking his words carefully "...How I'm related to someone so beautiful, like you." He said with a hint of red going to his cheeks  
  
"Uh let's see....my dad happens to be your God-Father....that's how we're related. Sirius thought he was the last of the Blacks when he wasn't. I lived in Spain for 15 years and came to England on my 16th birthday. When I ran into Remus. He told me about Sirius after I told him whom I was searching for. Then he brought me here....and well the whole thing about the toroth."  
  
"Ohh...well that still doesn't explain why you're so beautiful..." He said kindly  
  
She turned a deep shade of red. "Thank you"  
  
"Well I'm only stating a fact...are you going to Hogwarts this year?"  
  
Sarista nodded slowly "Yes I am. What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor." He said proudly  
  
"Bold...brave...it fits you"  
  
He he a cliffhanger!! I love making those!!! End of Chapter 2!!! Please review! Harry: "Yes you must review!!!" Sarista: "Please review!!!" 


	3. Chapter Three: Seen and UnForseen Life

Chapter 3: Foreseeing Unforeseen Life I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.  
  
"Thanks." He said feeling flattered  
  
She smiled sweetly and stands up "Ron and Hermione are here...you want to see them?"  
  
"Yes!" He says jumping out of his seat  
  
She giggled "C'mon..." She walked over to the stairs "I hate stairs..."she muttered over and over.  
  
"I'll carry you..." He says half joking and half seriously  
  
"Will you?! I really don't like heights."  
  
He picked her up in his strong arms "That better, babe?"  
  
"yeah..."as she thinks did he just call me babe?  
  
He smiled and continued up the stairs silently When they reached the top he set her down. "There." He said smiling.  
  
"Thanks" She flashed an award winning smile. "Shall we proceed?"  
  
"Mhm." He said nodding as Sarista opened the door on the right hand side of the hallway. They stepped inside trying to keep their voices down. They didn't need to wake anything up at this hour. Shaking his head he looked at Hermione, she was reading a book and hardly took notice that Harry was there.  
  
"Ahem!" Sarista said clearing her throat. The red head and the bookworm looked up. "Harry!" yelped Hermione. She tossed her book aside and threw her arms around him. "It's soo nice to see you. Ooh I've missed you so. How have you been?! Have you done your homework?! How was your summer with the Dursleys?!"  
  
"Whoa, Hermione calm down. Let Harry settle down for a minute. He doesn't need you bombarding him with questions. He's had a long trip." Ron stood up, he was still the tallest. Harry grinned. "Thanks mate." Harry said trying to pry off Hermione.  
  
Reluctantly Hermione let go. "Sorry Harry. I just missed you that's all" She backed away a little feeling left out. Sarista noted this and put an arm around her and whispered. "Let the boys be the boys and the girls be the girls" She winked. Her Latin accent very heavy. Hermione smiled and nodded whispering back. "Okay, I will"  
  
"What's got you two whispering?" Ron raised a fiery red eyebrow. "Ooh nothing, Ronniekins." mocked Sarista. Harry rolled his emerald green eyes. "Like we can believe that! Are you two planning a one-on-one study for all!?" Ron and Harry hollered with laughter. Causing the door to open. They all jumped and looked at the new-comer. It was Remus, he smiled and walked in.  
  
"Keep you're voices down, boys." He said looking sternly at Ron and Harry. "Talkings one thing but laughing like that could bring Davie Jones back from the dead." Ron didn't get it but Harry did, he doubled over with laughter.  
  
"I'm serious Harry. We don't need anything waking up right now." His normal kind golden amber eyes turned a deep blue, cold as ice. Thought Harry, He really means this. Harry stood up. "Sorry Professor."  
  
"Ugh, don't call him 'Professor!'" Came a hoarse voice. Harry looked at Sirius. "Hullo Paddy!" Harry's eyes went to Sarista who was standing on the tips of her feet to get a better look. Whoa she's pretty short. But still cute! Harry grinned as that thought passed his mind.  
  
"We're really sorry that these two couldn't keep their mouths shut!" Sarista pushed passed Harry and Ron. She grinned, "We tried to stop them-  
  
"No you didn't!" Ron said glaring, "you never tried anything!" Sarista rounded on Ron. "Like I said we tried to stop them, but as you can see--- Ron grabbed her arm and messed up her hair "You little lair!"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Looks like it's in all-in-all." He said running a pale hand through his black hair. "This room really needs to cleaning, you 4 should get do it." Remus shook his head. "Sarista and Harry just got here! Do you really think they'd want to start cleaning a.s.a.p.?!" He raised his light brown eyebrows at his friend.  
  
"I guess you're right, like always." Sirius snored while turning around and walking out. Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, like always, hmm tor-tu, Sirius, tor-tu. (A/n British words will appear in this!!)." Sirius stopped walking. "But I'm right; you're always right, Remy!" The grown man said grinning and slid down the banister of the stairs.  
  
"You can take the dog out of him but you can't take the kid out of him." Remus said walking out the door and closing it with a 'snap'.  
  
Harry looked at Sarista she was laughing at a joke that Ron had said. Harry felt like grabbing her and taking her on a ride on his FireBolt. Maybe I should do that, it would be a lot of fun. He nodded and tapped Sarista's shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"Yes?" "Umm, Sarista, I was wondering if you wanted to umm, go with me on a ride on my FireBolt, I'm bloody bored as hell and wanted you to join me." He put on a charming smile. "Please?"  
  
She thought it over and smiled. "Only if you promise me this, savvy?" He nodded. "Savvy." "You won't do anything like looks like we're dating, savvy?" Harry grinned. "Now why would I do that?" "Ooh I don't know you git, maybe it's because you're Harry Potter." He playfully punched her. "C'mon..Sarista"  
  
She followed him out of the room glancing over at Hermione who was grinning ear to ear. I wonder why she's so happy.hmmm. She was taken out of her thoughts when an oversize black dog appeared in front of her. "Snuffles." She breathed.  
  
The dog tilted its head to the left, grinning a little. "I didn't know dogs could grin," Harry said folding his arms. "I should look that up to make sure that you're acting like a real dog, Padfoot."  
  
The black dog looked up at Harry, innocently. "Don't give me that fake innocent look. You know that you can't pull it off." He said smirking. The dog shook its shaggy head and closed its eyes turning into a man.  
  
"I can't fool you, can I?" Sirius said slightly narrowing his eyes.  
  
End of Chapter 3!! MUHAHAHA Another cliffhanger! I'm sooo good at those!! Go me! Go me! Okay now review and tell what you think And I might continue! That's if you review But if you don't review I won't continue! LOL just kidding!! Calm down!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Flying through the night?

Thank you for reviewing! I know it's only 3 from the same person but it's a start!!  
  
I'd like to tell you one thing, many people like Sirius/Remus well that's fine with me but not everyone who reads this will fancy me telling you that Remus loves Sirius. So what I'm going to do is put in another character that fits Remus. And YES it's a real character from Harry Potter, unlike my character Sarista. Hehe! Any who here we go.. Chapter 4: Flying Through the Night...Or not.. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.  
  
"No, Sirius you can't fool me." Harry sighed leaning against the wall. The cold from the stone causing him to shudder. He pushed himself off of it and looked over at Sarista.  
  
"Well, come on." She looked up from where she was staring at. And walked over to him. "Yeah, he's wasting our time." Sarista snored. Harry nodded, and grabbed her by the arm but was stopped when he turned around and walked into Remus.  
  
"You need to watch where you're going, Harry." He turned around and looked at his old professor, Lupin was somewhat grinning but Harry couldn't tell in the darkness. Harry's hand went to his face and he saluted Remus.  
  
"Aye, aye ca'pin!" Remus raised his eyebrows. Backing away a little bit. "Uhh...okay... I think you need to lay down Harry, and I'm serious---"  
  
Remus was cut off by Sirius. "No I'm Sirius!" He stated crossing his arms. "And no one can say otherwise!" His brow was forward and his face was expressionless.  
  
Sarista looked from Sirius to Remus.  
  
"Now, now boys, don't start a fight." She said sounding a little like Professor McGonagall, really not meaning to. Harry glanced over at her and rolled his eyes but agreed.  
  
"Yeah, boys don't start a fight." The raven haired boy sneered, folding his arms tightly. "It's not very grown-up."  
  
"We're not fighting." Remus stated flatly raising his eyebrows. "We always talk to each other like this, it's a natural thing." Sirius un-crossed his arms leaning backwards to the nearest wall.  
  
"Where were you two going?" Sirius said stiffly, looking at the two teens. Harry glanced over at Sarista who was looking at her nails.  
  
"Broom ride." She stated flatly. "Nothing that needs added drama." Glancing up from her nails she winked at Harry's direction. He turned a deep shade of red, breaking the eye contact he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, broom ride on my Firebolt." He gleamed with pride. Remembering the first time he rode it, it was given to him by Sirius, and that was the main reason why no broom could replace his.  
  
Sirius shot up his eyebrows. "At this hour? In that type of whether? Around muggles?! You must be out of you're minds! You're not going anywhere but here!" He hafted shouted.  
  
"But---" Harry was cut off by Remus. "I must agree Harry, we can't let you out of the house, not know at least. You could put this whole place in danger." He narrowed his amber eyes. "I'm sorry but you've got to stay in here."  
  
"Aww you two take the fun out of life." Sarista whined, turning her back to them, she stormed out of the room and down the hall. Harry bit his lower lip and shook his head.  
  
"I've gotta agree with Sarista on this, you do take the fun outta life." He sighed and followed her. Remus glanced over at his friend. "Maybe we--"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Don't let them get to you." With that he closed his eyes and transformed into a shaggy black dog and nudged at the hem of Remus' robes. Whining like a little puppy. Remus looked down at him.  
  
"Stop acting like you've lost you're best friend." He paused. "I take that back. What I meant was stop acting like a little puppy." Padfoot cocked his head to the left acting as though he didn't understand. "And don't give me that, I know you can understand me just fine, Padfoot."  
  
(A/n here comes the character I was talking about. Can you guess who it is? ) Someone scurried down the raggedy stairs and slid to a halt when she saw Sirius and Remus. "Hello, Professor, Sirius." As she spoke to them she nodded fairly quickly.  
  
"Hermione." (A/n YEP Hermione!! Or as my sister says Her-hinny) Remus breathed and took his eyes off Sirius for a brief moment. Sirius forward his brow and trotted up to Hermione, grinning devilishly. She bent down to pet him. "Which way did Harry and Sarista go?"  
  
She glanced up at Remus her eyebrows raised. "Down that hall back there, we wouldn't let them out of the house, I think they're mad at us." He sighed. "Why d'you think that?" Hermione tilted her head causing some of her curly hair to fall in Sirius' eyes, the dog barked and she moved her head. "Sorry."  
  
"What Sarista said 'we take the fun out of life.' Harry agreed." He tried to grin but failed. "Oh well, that doesn't really matter. Oh, by the way, please stop calling me 'Professor' I haven't been teaching for four years." Hermione nodded.  
  
"I guess we just got so used to it, that it's a natural thing." She smiled. "But we'll  
  
stop, it might take us a while though, but I promise, we'll quit."  
  
Remus smiled. "I'm not trying to put you under pressure." Hermione giggled. "Put me under pressure?! HAH that's the funniest thing I'm ever heard." Remus frowned. "Hermione, I'm serious."  
  
She stopped giggling and looked back down at the black dog. "Why are you biting my hair?" Hermione's eyes widened. Sirius was nipping at her curls trying to eat one. She tugged at her hair to get Sirius to stop, but he wouldn't. Narrowing her brown eyes she pulled once more only to yelp in pain.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows and bent down, slowly untying her hair from the dog's mouth. Scowling at Sirius, he shook his head. "Why'd you do that?" The dog looked up and growled, then turned around and trotted off.  
  
"'Wonder what's gotten into him." Hermione breathed, rubbing the side of her head. "Thanks." She muttered, feeling herself blushing. I don't get it. He was my professor and I feel as though I've just met him..odd. Shaking her head she stood.  
  
"Hermione I---" But he was cut off by Ron who had appeared behind Hermione. He looked extremely mad, with a mixture of madness. Ron folded his arms and muttered something that came out like.  
  
"Come on Hermione, stop acting like you've never met him and come on." Ron pulled her left arm and led her down the hall. He stopped and looked at her. "What's gotten into you?! You act like you've just met him?! What are you having feeling for him?!" He narrowed his sea blue eyes, starring directly into her brown ones. "Well..DO YOU!?"  
  
Hermione was speechless, opening her mouth nothing came out. Finally she swallowed hard and spoke. "Nothings gotten into me. I've never acted like I've first met him. And no I'm not having feelings for him, and there's no need to raise your voice." She was shaking all over and couldn't take it. Yanking her arm out of his grasp she ran down the hall her hands covering her eyes.  
  
Sighing, Ron turned the other way and continued on his way thinking about what Hermione had said. Maybe I was too harsh. Maybe I should've done that. Maybe I'm just a stupid nobody.  
  
He slipped his hands into pockets, sighing harder he stalked down the cold dusty hall and into a spare room, only to gawked at the site that he saw...  
  
End of Chapter 4!!!! WHOO OHHH!! Go me! Another cliffhanger like always!!! OOHHHH.can anyone guess what he saw that made him gawk?  
  
I'll send cookies if you guess right!!!!!!! OH BTW CLICK THE BUTTON THAT SAYS 'SUBMIT REVIEW'!!!! 


End file.
